Mi dulce Enemiga se robó mi corazón
by tutypineapple
Summary: A Candice y su familia la despojan de su propiedad, ella querrá hacerse justicia por su propia mano
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

Candice White Keats estaba lista para ser ejecutada por ahorcamiento en la plaza pública de Cardiff Gales toda la gente estaba amontonada alrededor para presenciar tan horrible acto, le preguntaron si se arrepentía por todos los delitos que había cometido y ella respondía que sí.

La noche anterior se la había pasado en vela recordando los motivos que la llevaron a esa situación.

El Barón Archibald Cornwell viajaba con premura a Cardiff a fin de impedir la ejecución, se había atrasado porque una rueda de su carruaje se le había caído y se tardaron en colocarla en su lugar nuevamente.

Dos años antes…

Candice Keats le leía a su hermana Paty las aventuras de Robin Hood, ella escuchaba con la boca abierta las proezas del personaje, su mamá la Señora Matilde Keats había recibido una carta de su esposo donde le decía que estaba muy enfermo, ella se angustiaba pues poseía una de las propiedades más grandes de Cardiff en Gales y no sabía el manejo de la misma, la que aprendió administración con su padre fue su hija mayor Candy, su esposo llegaba cada cuatrimestre y se quedaba con ellas sólo por dos semanas para negociar y verificar que todo marchara bien.

El administrador se llamaba Thomas Steven, este era un joven fuerte temido por sus subordinados, estaba locamente enamorado Candy.

En Edimburgo Escocia, William Albert Andrew el hombre más poderoso de la región visitaba a un hombre moribundo llamado Liam Keats quien estaba casado con Verónica Keats y sólo tenían un hijo llamado Nelsón de 30 años.

-Me mandaste a llamar Liam

-Si William.

-Te veo muy pálido.

-William, siento que mi hora está cerca.

-No digas eso, verás que saldrás de esta.

-No, siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan, quiero que me cumplas mi última voluntad

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que eso le corresponde a tu hijo.

-William, escúchame por favor.

-Está bien, habla.

-Tengo otra familia en Cardiff Gales.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Tengo otra esposa en Cardiff y con ella engendré dos hijas.

-Liam, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-Me hablaron sobre Cardiff un lugar hermoso a la vista, mi ambición me hizo ir para allá, encontré unas tierras que codicié eran de un comerciante de origen Irlandés tenía una hermosa hija de la que enamoré y me casé con ella, cuando murió mi suegro sus posesiones quedaron en mi poder, pero cometí el error de cambiar el título de propiedad a mi nombre, lo hubiese dejado a nombre de Matilde, no que ahora esa propiedad entró en mi testamento y mi hijo será el que la herede. Mi esposa Verónica sabe la verdad y de seguro hará que Nelsón despoje a sus hermanas.

-¿Y qué haría por ti?

-El dinero que tengo en tu banco lo dividí en dos partes, con la mitad puedes comprarle la propiedad a Nelsón y luego ponerla a nombre de mi hija Candice ya que ella es la que más se ha involucrado en el manejo de la misma. Solo declaré ante el notario la mitad de lo que tengo en tu banco la otra mitad está libre, mira cuanta confianza te tengo, nadie en su sano juicio le dejaría la mitad de su fortuna a uno que no es de su familia, pero sé que eres un hombre recto y que no tomarías algo indebidamente.

-Oh me dejas en una situación difícil.

-William, no quiero que mis hijas queden desamparadas, aún no se han casado.

-¡Está bien! accedo a llevar a cabo tu última voluntad.

Al día siguiente el Señor Liam Keats falleció, a los pocos días el notario de Edimburgo llegó con los títulos de propiedad y leyeron el testamento, todo le quedó a Nelsón, su madre le dio la encomienda de correr a esas bastardas.

-Mamá, mi padre hubiera querido que las acogiésemos, nos quedó suficiente en Edimburgo, además no quiero estar viajando a Cardiff.

-Entonces vende la propiedad, pero primero sácalas de ahí.

Albert llegó a ver a Nelsón y le pidió que le vendiera la propiedad, este le dijo que sí pero que lo acompañara en el viaje.

Un mes después llegaron Nelsón y su madre a Cardiff acompañados de Albert.

Se encontraron frente a frente Verónica con Matilde.

-Hemos venido a tomar posesión de nuestra propiedad.

-¿Pero que está diciendo? ¿Usted quién es?

-Soy la viuda genuina de Liam Keats, tu matrimonio con él fue una farsa.

-Eso no es posible.

El Lord Provost acompañaba a Verónica para verificar que todo se hiciera conforme a la ley.

-Matilde, es verdad lo que dice la señora, Liam era bígamo.

-Lárgate ahora mismo de mi propiedad y llévate a tus bastardas.

Candy y Paty no entendían lo que pasaba, no podían creer que su padre fuese un bígamo.

Albert quería encontrar la oportunidad para decirle a Matilde que Liam no las había dejado desamparadas, tenía que hacerlo a escondidas de Verónica y Nelson.

-Señorita Candice, yo conocí a su Padre.

-¡Cállese! No sé quién es usted pero empiezo a odiarlo porque también vino a gozarse de nuestras circunstancias-respondió viéndolo a la cara.

Albert se sintió atraído al instante por ella.

Los oficiales les tiraron las pertenencias como ropa, calzado, perfumes, fuera de la casa.

Albert intervino diciendo: No es necesario usar la fuerza, deben de darle dos días para que ellas por si mismas salgan sin lujo de violencia.

Nelson respondió: no defiendas a las bastardas.

 **Hola chicas empiezo con este nuevo Fic.**

 **Como saben soy 100% Albert fan así que de antemano saben con quién se queda Candy, también que me gustan los finales felices y que los protagonistas no mueren.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tom se acercó y mandó a los sirvientes que las ayudaran a poner sus cosas en una carreta, estos obedecieron.

-¿Dónde iremos si este es nuestro hogar?-dijo Matilde llorando.

-Ese no es nuestro problema-dijo Nelson.

Albert estaba desesperado por querer auxiliarlas.

Tom pensó: ¡Vaya ahora Candice ha quedado desamparada! soy el único que les extenderá la mano y estoy seguro que después de un tiempo terminara aceptándome como su esposo.

Llévalas a mi casa-le ordenó Tom al cochero.

Iban en la carreta, quienes antes viajaban en los mejores carruajes. Pasaron por la zona más pobre de la ciudad, se veía la gente sucia, vieron que la policía se estaba llevando a un niño que había hurtado unos panes, en ese tiempo colgaban a los ladrones aunque fuesen niños. Llegaron a la casa de Tom, las recibió su mamá.

-Señorita Candice, usted en mi casa, ¡Esto es un milagro!

-Señora Stevens, nos han despojado de nuestra propiedad y hemos venido a posar por esta noche en su casa.

-Pasen ahora mismo las acomodaré.

La casa de Tom estaba recién construida no era lujosa pero tenía cuatro habitaciones, y estaba decentemente amueblada, era la mejor construcción de la zona.

La Señora Stevens les ofreció la habitación de Tom que era la más espaciosa, tenía una cama grande donde cabían Candy y Paty, la mamá de Candy compartiría la habitación con la Señora Stevens.

Los empleados metieron los 4 baúles de ropa, calzado y lo que lograron rescatar de las joyas. Matilde no cesaba de llorar.

-Mamá por favor trata de ser fuerte-dijo Candy

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Cómo vamos a subsistir?

-Primero que nada tendremos que vender las joyas y compraremos una casa modesta.

-Esas joyas han pasado por nuestra familia de generación en generación, ¡No quiero venderlas!

-Mamá, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en la casa de Tom, el quizás nos pueda auxiliar por algunos días

Nelson y Verónica Keats reunieron a toda la servidumbre y despidieron a la mayoría, dejaron a Tom y dos empleados más, pues sabían que Liam sólo contrataba gente capaz y de confianza. Albert en una oportunidad que tuvo se acercó a él.

-Señor Stevens, yo era amigo de Liam, me dirijo a usted secretamente porque necesito contactarme con sus hijas y con Matilde su segunda esposa, el me dejó instrucciones de comprar esta propiedad y luego ponerlas a nombre de ellas, él sabía que Nelson despojaría a sus hermanas.

Tom pensó: Este hombre se ve decente pero vi que se fijó en Candy, si ella vuelve a ser rica, muy difícilmente lograré que se enamore de mí.

-Señor Andrew, yo les daré su mensaje.

-No sabe cómo se lo agradezco, por lo pronto dígales que compraré la propiedad a mi nombre y luego que Nelson y su madre se vayan haremos el cambio de propietario.

-Está bien Señor Andrew.

Unas horas más tarde…

-William, entonces mañana mismo podemos ir al registro público para empezar con los trámites de transacción.

-Sí ya quiero que todo sea haga rápido.

Tom esa noche fue a su casa, estaban tomando té con unos bizcochos que había elaborado la señora Stevens con Candy.

-Ese Andrew será el nuevo dueño de la propiedad, mañana empezaran con los trámites de la compra-venta -dijo Tom

-Desgraciado hombre, de seguro el estúpido de mi hermano se la venderá barata-dijo Candy molesta.

-Tom ¿Cómo le puedo hacer? No me dio tiempo de sacar unas monedas de oro que mi papá nos daba a mi hermana y a mí en cada cumpleaños, nos daba 10 monedas a cada una. Paty y yo las guardábamos como un tesoro, jugábamos a las piratas y las dejamos en un cofre que está escondido en mi habitación debajo del piso solamente paty y yo sabemos donde está.

-Pues hasta que se vayan tu madrastra y tu medio hermano, ojalá ellos no lo encuentren primero.

Al día siguiente Candy se enteró que al niño que había visto que los policías se lo llevaban lo colgarían por ratero, toda la comunidad estaba triste.

-¿Pero como pueden hacer algo así? Es sólo un niño y robó por hambre.

-Estamos en 1750 y nos rige la Ley negra, esta ley fue creada para proteger a la clase alta, de los carteristas, los que arrebatan pertenencias y otros delitos menores son castigados con la ejecución aunque sean niños si ya tienen 7 años cumplidos se les aplica esta ley- dijo Tom

-¡Es injusto! Por cierto me sorprende que estés bien enterado.

-En esta zona de la ciudad hay muchas injusticias y debemos estudiar algo de leyes para que no nos quieran inculpar.

Los Keats buscaron en toda la propiedad para ver si no habían dejado alguna cosa de valor, envolvieron los utensilios como bandejas, cubiertos, jarras de plata y de porcelana fina, encontraron un juego de copas de oro.

Mientras Candy caminaba por las calles centrales de Cardiff para encontrar un usurero y venderle una de sus alhajas, se dio cuenta que había un orfelinato y decidió entrar, habían 15 niños huérfanos, una monja que cuidaba de ellos estaba llorando, los niños la rodeaban tratando de consolarla.

-¿Por qué llora hermana?

-Porque me enteré que colgaran a Pablito, un niño que vivió aquí, llegaron unas personas fingiendo que eran sus padres pero sólo lo querían para que fuera carterista, van a colgar a mi pequeño y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Mi nombre es Candy, hermana.

-Yo me llamo María.

-Usted ore que quizás suceda un milagro.

-Eso espero.

-¿Dónde lo tienen?

Como es un niño lo tienen en la celda que está en la oficina del Baillie(alguacil).

-¿Será que tiene mucha vigilancia?

-Sé que en las noches sólo dejan a un vigilante cuando el preso es un niño, cuando es un delincuente mayor dejan 4 vigilantes.

-Venga conmigo hermana María, quiero que platiquemos alejadas de los niños.

Esa noche…

-¡No Candy! puede ser peligroso y te podrían colgar

-¡No importa!

-Has pensado en tu mamá y tu hermana.

-Sí he pensado en ellas y no resisto que mi mamá esté deprimida.

-Y para no verla sufrir quieres morirte ¿No es así?

-Lo haré yo sola, aunque no me ayudes.

¡Se lo diré a tu mamá! Ella impedirá que salgas.

-Si lo haces nunca más te volveré hablar.

-¡Está bien! No diré nada.

-Lo haremos mañana cuando sea medianoche, yo entraré sola, Tom recuerda que sé manejar la espada,

-Yo fui el que te enseñé

-Sí, pero no quiero involucrarte.

-Dime ¿qué harás de una vez que lo sueltes?

-Lo llevaré al orfelinato, la hermana María hará que lo pongan de monaguillo en una Iglesia.

Al día siguiente Tom fue a trabajar, le pidió a Nelson que le vendiera dos caballos y este aceptó.

-Señor Stevens ¿ya le dió mi mensaje a la Señorita Candy y a su mamá?

-Cuando llegué esa noche a mi casa ya habían partido a Irlanda pues el papá de la señora Matilde era de allá.

Albert se quedó pensando: ¿Será que este hombre es capaz de mentirme con algo tan serio? ¿Pero qué interés tendría en que quedaran desamparadas las Keats.

Esa noche Candy esperó a que su mamá se durmiera, buscó en uno de los baúles un traje de pirata que usó para jugar cuando Paty y ella eran adolescentes.

-¿Qué haces Candy?-dijo Paty asustada

-Tú vuélvete a dormir o le diré a mi mamá que le dijiste a Tom que te diera tu primer beso.

-No digas nada por favor, no me acuses.

-no diré nada así que duérmete-amenazó Candy.

-Vamos a encomendarnos a Dios antes de salir-dijo Tom

Ellos oraron.

Luego montaron los caballos que Tom había comprado.

Era medianoche cuando Tom y Candy salieron para la oficina del **Baillie** , vieron que estaba abierta, espiaron por la ventana y había un guardia dormido.

Tenían manchado el rostro de negro para que no los reconocieran, entraron sigilosamente, Tom puso la espada cerca del pecho del guardia por si se levantaba lo amenazaría, Candy agarró cuidadosamente las llaves, Pablito se puso expectante para ver que harían.

Candy se acercó a la celda, dijo en voz quedita: Pablito te llevaré con la hermana María, ella te ayudará a salir de la ciudad.

Pablito asintió, Candy le abrió la celda, Tom esperó a que salieran Candy y el niño, para que luego el saliera con mucha precaución.

Candy y Pablito montaron un caballo y Tom se fue en el otro, por fortuna nadie los vio, llevaron al niño al orfelinato donde la hermana María los esperaba con una carreta llena de paja, hicieron que Pablito se metiera ahí, y el cochero se lo llevó fuera de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente había alboroto cerca de la oficina del alguacil, al vigilante lo arrestaron por dos meses por no saber quien había liberado al niño.

Por fin Albert firmó los documentos que lo acreditaban como el dueño de la propiedad que había pertenecido a las Keats. Nelson y Verónica partieron de Cardiff.

Albert preguntó dónde había sido la habitación de Candy y quiso dormir ahí, empezó a oler la cama.

-Su almohada todavía tiene impregnado su aroma-pensaba Albert

Como sabían que Albert se encontraría solo, decidieron que esa noche Candy entraría a la propiedad para apoderarse del cofre que contenían las monedas.

Otra vez Paty vio a Candy vistiéndose.

-¡Otra vez saldrás!

-Cállate o ya sabes.

-Está bien no diré nada.

Candy sabía por dónde había una entrada secreta para ir a su recámara, Tom la seguía, temía que pudieran dañar a Albert.

Albert tenía una lámpara de aceite estaba con una toalla en la cintura pues se había terminado de bañar, Candy espió a través de un cuadro donde ella estaba dibujada, había puesto los ojos en los del retrato, Albert se quitó la toalla para ponerse la ropa interior, ella tragó saliva pues había visto algo indebido.

-¡Pero que enorme! ¡y parece que tiene pelos!-pensó Candy

-¿Qué tanto espías?-dijo Tom molesto

-Ahí está el señor Andrew

-¿Pero que hace ahí? si no es la recámara principal

Candy vio que Albert agarró la almohada y la olfateó.

-ummm que rico huele-dijo Albert

Candy se puso nerviosa y pensó: ¡Ese hombre es un pervertido!

Albert miró al cuadro gigante de Candy se acostó en la cama sin los calzoncillos.

-¡Qué horror! pero ¿Qué hace con las manos? ¡En mi cama no! ¡Que asco!

 **Hola chicas este Fic es de Aventuras, fantasía y demás ya saben no es histórica, tendrá cosas ilógicas sin sentido, no quiero quejas más adelante. Es un Albert Fic**

 **Saludos a Loca de amor, Liovana, Alejandra, chidamami, Maravilla 121, Glenda, Isasi y Romis son la misma persona ja, ja, ja, pensé que eran dos, Sayuri, Sandra Casillas, Stormaw, Anmoncer 1708, Gina Riquelme, Loren Rios, Carolina Macias, Mary silenciosa, Tania Lizbeth, Yuleni, Awylin 0440.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Candy ya me cansé de tenerte en mis hombros-dijo Tom

-Es que todavía no se ha dormido el Señor Andrew-susurró Candy

-Así que ese tipo se juega su cosa ¡y parece que lo disfruta!, pero ¿Por qué ve mi retrato y huele mi almohada? Aunque la verdad es muy atractivo.

Albert terminó de hacer su asunto y se quedó dormido, Candy le pidió a Tom que la bajara, ella estaba sudando.

¿Por qué estás sudando?-preguntó Tom

-Por los nervios

-¿Ya se durmió Andrew?

-Ya

-Recuerda que yo no puedo hablar, porque me va a reconocer la voz-dijo Tom

-Comprendo, mientras saco el cofre tú lo sometes-indicó Candy.

-Detrás del retrato había un acceso secreto, ellos entraron, Candy se acercó a Albert quien no se había cubierto.

-¡No veas eso! ¡Tus castos e inocentes ojos! –dijo Tom tapándoselos con la mano.

Candy respiró hondo, ella se alejó de Tom y fue a buscar el cofre.

Tom pensó: ¡vaya tipo parece que no puede ir a un burdel si tantas ganas tiene! Tom lo tapó con las sábanas.

Candy quitó lo que cubría el piso e hizo un poco de ruido, Albert se despertó, y Tom le puso la espada en el pecho, le señaló con el dedo índice en la boca que guardara silencio. Albert se fijó que Candy tenía un cofre en sus manos, vio su atuendo de pirata.

\- ¿Qué estás robando?

Candy se espantó, dejó caer el cofre, este se abrió, Albert vio las monedas de oro y gritó:

-¡Dejen eso!

Candy recogió las monedas, las puso en el cofre, se acercó apoyándolo en la cama, engrosó la voz fingiendo ser hombre.

-¡Eres un intruso! ¡No te corresponde estar en esa cama y jugar con tu eso!

Albert pensó: ¡Me descubrió! ¡Un ladrón afeminado! ¡Eso nunca lo había visto! ¡Han querido asaltar mi banco pero siempre han sido muy varoniles! Y este me vio mí… Pero como dice mi tía Abuela ¡Peores cosas se verán!

Tom le hizo señas con la cabeza a Candy que se saliera, pero ella se acercó a Albert.

-Otro día no te dejes que te agarren sin calzoncillos-dijo Candy mofándose

-¡Dime quien eres! para que sepa a quien debo mandar a la horca-ordenó Albert con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

Candy fue hacia el acceso, Tom le dio un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo noqueado, cosa que no logró pero Albert se hizo el desmayado para que no lo siguiera golpeando, Tom salió corriendo, alcanzó a Candy y la ayudó con el cofre, Albert se puso sus pantalones y corrió por el pasadizo secreto pero no los alcanzó, sólo escuchó que se alejaban unos caballos.

-Estoy seguro que eran de la servidumbre pues conocían el pasillo secreto y el escondite en el piso-pensó Albert.

Al día siguiente Albert encontró a Tom cepillando los caballos.

-Stevens

-Dígame señor Andrew.

-Quiero que me des una lista de los que sirvieron a las Keats ya que anoche entraron a la propiedad y se llevaron un cofre con monedas de oro.

Señor William, ya ninguno ha de estar en Cardiff, el señor Liam contrataba extranjeros pues pensaba que eran más agradecidos.

-Que conveniente ¿No Stevens?

Tom sólo alzó los hombros.

Candy y Paty caminaron para ver alguna Granja en venta, con lo que tenían en el cofre les daba para comprar una propiedad de buen tamaño, Candy pensó en que comprarían una vaca lechera y sembrarían para subsistir.

Encontraron una granja que les agradó le avisaron a Matilde para que quedara a nombre de ella, fueron al registro público para hacer el papeleo de compra venta.

A la salida se encontraron a Annie Britter y Eliza Legan.

-Candice, Paty, supimos que las desalojaron de su propiedad, ¿Dónde están viviendo ahora?-preguntó Eliza

-Estamos en la casa de un tío a las afueras de la ciudad-contestó Candy.

-Cumpliré 18 años, mi familia está organizando una gran fiesta, pero como ahora ya no pertenecen a nuestra clase, no las podré invitar–dijo Eliza

Matilde empezó a llorar.

-Señora Matilde, que tristeza, después de ser la mujer más rica de Cardiff ahora es una viuda pobre.

Candy la abrazó y la consoló diciendo: Vámonos mamá, tenemos salud, tenemos vida, caminamos, vemos, hablamos, oímos y amamos ¿Qué más podemos pedirle a Dios? si tenemos todos nuestros sentidos por su Gracia y amor hacia nosotras.

-Le agradezco a Dios por darme hijas con el carácter que yo no tengo-dijo entre sollozos Matilde.

-Si Annie, el que compró la propiedad es un banquero muy importante, lo invitaré a mi cumpleaños, será una fiesta de disfraces.

-Eliza no debiste decir esas cosas delante de la Señora Keats

-¡Por favor Annie! Candy siempre se ha creído más que nosotros, la verdad disfruté al comentarles eso.

-¡Mira! Aquel es el Señor Andrew.

-¡Que hombre tan guapo!-exclamó Annie.

-Acerquémonos a Él.

Albert estaba en un almacén había ido a comprar té.

-¡Por favor si llega a saber algo de las Keats dígamelo! Es importante que las localice-le decía Albert al tendero.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Eliza.

-Buenas tardes señoritas-dijo Albert.

-Así que es el nuevo dueño de la que fue propiedad de las Keats.

-Así es señorita ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-Eliza Legan y ella es mi amiga Annie Britter.

-A sus pies señoritas.

-¡Que galante!

-Señor William, el próximo Sábado celebraré mi cumpleaños, me gustaría que estuviera presente en mi fiesta.

-Señorita ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Soy un desconocido en Cardiff.

-Todos sabemos que es un banquero, así que no es un desconocido, lo espero será a la 7 de la noche, venga con un disfraz.

-Gracias por la invitación Señorita Legan, ahí estaré.

Ellas se retiraron, debemos de decirle al señor Andrew, que las Keats están a las afueras de la ciudad.

-No porque quizás en cuanto las encuentre se vaya y eso no me conviene, Annie a ti te daré la encomienda que me consigas una pianista.

-Eliza ¿Dónde buscaré una pianista?

-Si no me consigues una, tu tendrás que tocar los valses y no podrás bailar.

-Está bien la conseguiré

Annie pensó: Sólo que le diga a Candy, como será una fiesta de disfraces, ella podrá llevar antifaz. Iré a ver a Tom de seguro él sabe dónde está.

-No es posible ¿Cómo está eso que ya compraron una granja? Candy Conmigo no te faltará nada acéptame como tu esposo.

-Tom yo te amo como un hermano.

-Luego vendrá el amor.

-Hay amor Tom, de amigos y hermanos, de otra forma no puedo corresponderte.

Paty escuchó a Tom y se fue a la recamara que compartía con Candy a llorar pues estaba enamorada de él.

Candy pensó: Creo que no podré casarme con nadie, después de lo que vi sólo pienso en él. ¿De qué material estará hecho?

Annie llegó a la casa de los Stevens encontró a las Keats tomando el té con Tom y su mamá.

-Candice, perdóname nunca pensé que estarían en esta situación, señora Matilde perdone a Eliza, no creo que lo dijera con maldad-se disculpó Annie.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas por Eliza Annie.

-Candy, el señor Andrew anda preguntando por ustedes.

Tom abrió los ojos al doble pensando en que sería descubierto.

-¿Para qué nos querrá ese hombre? De seguro se quiere burlar de nosotras.

-Eso ha de ser Candy, ese hombre es Altivo, prepotente a mí me trata mal.

-Con Eliza y conmigo no se portó así.-dijo Annie

-¿A qué se debe su visita señorita Britter?-preguntó Tom molesto.

-Vine a pedirle a Candy que toque el piano en la fiesta de Eliza Legan, Candy te pagaré con tres monedas de plata.

En la propiedad que había sido de las Keats, un hombre entró por la ventana del salón principal, Albert vio al intruso y pensó que habían sido los ladrones que se llevaron las monedas de oro.

El agarró un arma y dijo: ¡Alto ahí!

El hombre se volteó.

-¿Archie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Hola chicas voy a paso veloz con las actualizaciones, voten por el fic que quieran para mañana miércoles, tomaré en cuenta los votos que vayan acompañados con un comentario sobre este capítulo, los otros los paso de largo. Jajaja .**

 **Saludos a Tania Lizbeth, Carol M. paulayjoaqui, Gina Riquelme, Loren Rios, Liovana, Paty, Yuleni, Sayuri, Locadeamor, Nina, Maravilla 121, Nathy Eli, Mary silenciosa, Glenda, Sandra Casillas, Mercedes, Yuleni, Anmoncer1708, Stormaw, Rocío CR, Gladys, Awylin0440, Alejandra.**


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Tío ten cuidado que las armas las maneja el diablo!

-¿Ahora me llamas Diablo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supe que vendrías de vacaciones y heme aquí, quiero acompañarte estos días, además mis padres están insoportables, quieren que siente cabeza y yo amo la libertad no quiero amarrarme a ninguna chica. Dime ¿Cómo está el ambiente por aquí? ¿Hay alguna forma para divertirse?

-Me invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces para el sábado.

-¡Excelente! ¡Podremos hacerles travesuras a las muchachas y no sabrán quienes somos!

-Archie, deja de andar de picaflor, tú mismo te enredarás con alguien y te obligarán a casarte.

-¡Ya basta tío! no seas ave de mal agüero

Al siguiente día las Keats fueron a la granja que habían adquirido para acondicionarla, una familia que vivía a lado de ellos se ofrecieron para ayudarlas, Candy aceptó pues tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, mientras limpiaban Zareth les contaba que Raymond Legan era usurero, ella había enviudado y su hijo se enfermó, se vio obligada a empeñar su pequeña granja para pagar los honorarios del Doctor y los medicamentos pero que los desalojarían porque dentro de un mes se cumpliría el plazo y no había podido cubrir el total de la deuda.

-Eso es muy triste Zareth y cuando fuiste a empeñar los papeles ¿Viste donde los guardó?

-En su biblioteca en medio del librero jala un libro y se abre, vi que metió los papeles y de ahí mismo sacó el dinero.

-¡Ora Zareth para que no te quiten tu granja!

-Créame señorita que todos los días le pido a Dios que me haga el milagro, si me desalojan ¿A dónde iré con mis hijos?

-No te preocupes por eso, haríamos una pequeña vivienda atrás de mi casa aunque sea de madera para que vivas con tus hijos.

-¡Es usted muy buena Señorita Keats!

-Dime Candy.

No pudieron terminar ese día la limpieza y tuvieron que regresar el siguiente, Candy le pagó doble el día a Zareth, adquirió dos vacas para vender leche y hacer productos derivados cómo queso y manquilla, ella sabía la elaboración, en la casa de su padre se producía a gran escala.

-¡Sé que volveremos a nuestro hogar algún día!, haré que William Andrew nos la ceda así tenga que matarlo aunque sea a besos porque está muy guapo el cochinote-se acordó Candy de lo que había visto que el hacía en su recamara.

Por fin llegó el día de la fiesta, Albert y Archie se vistieron ropas de gala, Candy tenía vestidos finos, Paty y su mamá la ayudaron a peinarse y la maquillaron, cuando Tom la vio salir de la habitación quedó impactado, se veía como una princesa de las historietas.

-Candy ¡Te ves hermosa! ¡No vayas! Eliza Legan podría humillarte

-Seré la pianista Tom

Paty se puso a llorar: ¡Antes nos invitaban a todos los eventos! Ahora somos desechadas por la sociedad.

-¡No llores Paty! Prometo traerte bocadillos.

Annie llegó en un carruaje para buscar a Candy

Llegaron a casa de los Legan , Albert fue asediado por Eliza y sus amigas aunque tenía el antifaz se distinguía por la altura y lo fuerte que se veía.

Albert se fijó en Candy.

-A sus pies señorita…

-¡Annie! ¿A quién trajiste para que tocara el piano? -preguntó Eliza

-Es una prima lejana

-¡Qué esperas! ¡Ponle ambiente a esta fiesta!-dijo Eliza tronando los dedos

Candy hizo una reverencia y pensó: ¡Todo sea por esas monedas de plata que me prometió Annie! Ahora cada libra que me llegue tendré que ahorrarla, no quiero que mi mamá se muera de tristeza cuando nos cambiemos a la granja.

Candy tocó música alegre, Archie se disculpó y fue al piano.

-Vengo ayudarte a tocar, haremos un dueto, con tal de conocer tu rostro después que termine el baile.

-Ayúdeme a tocar la séptima canción para que pueda ir al tocador.

-¡Así será!

Albert no podía despegarse de Eliza, Neal Legan también se acercó al piano, el si conocía la silueta de Candy, siempre se la había comido con la mirada.

Annie se fijó en Archie y fue al piano.

-Candy vengo a relevarte, mientras intégrate a la fiesta.

Archie iba ir tras ella pero Annie lo agarró por la muñeca.

-No se vaya, toquemos un dueto.

Candy se escabulló entre la multitud y fue a la biblioteca para rescatar los papeles de Zareth, ella no se dio cuenta que alguien la fue siguiendo.

Ella entró y se puso a mover los libros, Sarah y Raymond no estaban en la casa, habían dejado la casa para que los jóvenes se divirtieran, además tenían en la mira a Albert, querían comprometerlo de cualquier forma.

Por fin se abrió el librero, Candy se puso a leer los títulos de propiedad, vio varias hipotecas, y agarró tres solamente de quienes conocía, ella vio dinero pero no lo tomó se guardó los documentos entre la ropa y cuando iba a salir de la biblioteca Albert entró.

-La vine siguiendo porque quiero saber su nombre


	5. Chapter 5

Candy trató de hablar gaélico para quitárselo de encima.

-Disculpe, pero no hablo inglés

-¡Que casualidad! yo también se hablar gaélico, soy de Escocia.

Candy pensó:¡Lo que me faltaba! Yo sólo me sé esa frase en gaélico ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Sólo hablo francés-contestó Candy -Soy Virginie Gervais.

-Usted disculpe, la confundí con otra persona, ¿Pero que hace aquí en la oficina del Señor Legan?

-Estaba buscando el tocador

-Ah, sí gusta la ayudo a buscarlo.

-No, ya me tardé mucho, tengo que seguir tocando el piano.

-Virginie, Soy William Albert Andrew, estoy aquí por…

-La verdad solo vine por trabajo, no quiero socializar.

-Usted me recuerda a Candice White Keats, la acabo de conocer y me urge encontrarla, por eso la vine siguiendo deliberadamente.

-¿Y para que quiere hallarla?

Escucharon unos pasos y temieron que los hallaran en el lugar de trabajo del señor Legan lo único que se les ocurrió fue meterse debajo del escritorio, Albert quedó frente a Candy. Neal Legan abrió la puerta, fue hacia donde tenía el dinero su padre y sacó unas libras para apostar. Albert y Candy sentían su respiración, estaban muy cerca, Neal Legan salió de la Biblioteca, Candy no pudo resistirse al tener a Albert tan cerca, lo besó, el al sentir sus labios se posesionó de su boca, sus respiraciones se tornaron agitadas, luego el reaccionó y se separó de ella levantando la cabeza.

-Usted disculpe Virginie pero…

-Sólo son unos besos-dijo Candy suspirando.

Candy quiso besarlo nuevamente pero el ladeó la cabeza: Estoy interesado en alguien más, no puedo corresponderle-

-Ella se salió del escritorio y un poco avergonzada de sí misma repuso: Me retiro, si es usted es un caballero no hablará de esto con nadie.

-Lo soy, no le comentaré con nadie lo que ha pasado aquí.

-Se lo agradezco, ahora tengo que volver a la fiesta.

Albert también salió de la Biblioteca y se fue al jardín. -Por poco pierdo la compostura, una tentación así fue difícil de superar, se me han despertado los deseos, no, yo no soy como Archie, no jugaré con los sentimientos de esa chica, a mí la que me interesa es Candy Keats.

Candy fue hacia el piano, Archie la invitó a bailar pero ella vio que Annie se había interesado en él.

-Es mejor que baile con la señorita Briter o no me pagará por tocar el piano.

-Dígame su nombre, ¿cómo puedo localizarla después de la fiesta?

-Lo siento, vine a trabajar.

Annie se quitó del piano para cedérselo a Candy y le pidió a Archie que la sacara a bailar. Llegada la una de la mañana todos empezaron a despedirse, Archie quiso acompañar a Annie para saber dónde vivía Candy pero esta la mandó sola con su cochero y le pidió a los Andrew que la escoltaran a su casa.

-¿Cómo se llama la pianista señorita Briter?

-La verdad me la llevaron a mi casa, ignoro su procedencia, yo sólo la contraté.

-¿Quien se la recomendó?

-¿Por qué lo quiere saber?

-Porque quizás hagamos una fiesta, ¿Verdad tío?

-¿En serio?

Albert miró a Archie con desaprobación.

-Señorita Annie, ¿no ha sabido nada de las Keats?

-No señor Andrew, en cuanto me lleguen noticias de ellas se lo haré saber.

-Gracias.

Tom esperaba sentado afuera de su casa la llegada de Candy. Cuando se detuvo el carruaje el rápidamente fue abrir la puerta y le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias por esperarme Tom, estaba preocupada no quería causar molestias para que me abrieran la puerta.

-Has venido muy tarde

-Traje bocadillos, llené mi chal de ellos.

Al día siguiente no fueron a la granja, pues Candy se la pasó durmiendo por desvelarse. Raymond Legan llegó a su residencia lo acompañaba su abogado. -Disculpa, la servidumbre está acomodando todo, tenemos en la mira a un banquero para que despose a Eliza.

-No hay cuidado Raymond y ya sé de quién se trata, el que compró la propiedad de los Keats.

-Así es. Entraron a la Biblioteca, él se dirigió donde tenía los documentos que pronto se vencerían.

-¿Qué pasa? Tu semblante ha palidecido.

-Me han robado, me faltan 3 títulos de propiedad y también dinero.

Raymond Legan gritó: ¡Neal! ¡Eliza! Vengan ahora mismo.

Candy estaba durmiendo profundamente soñaba con ese beso, luego Albert le quitaba el antifaz, y la besaba más animoso, sus manos bajaban hacia su intimidad. -

-¡Candy despierta!-la movía Paty. El sueño de Candy se vio interrumpido por la inoportuna de su hermana.

Hola chicas lindo inicio de Semana tengan todas ustedes.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Quién entró a la Biblioteca en mi ausencia?-Preguntó Raymond a sus hijos

-Yo entré a buscar algo de dinero, estuve apostando, ahora te traigo las ganancias—Dijo Neal dándose la media vuelta

-¡Espera! Aquí hacen falta títulos de propiedad y pagarés ¿Dónde los pusiste?

-¡Papá yo sólo tomé el dinero! Pero gané el doble

Raymond golpeó a Neal —¡Eres un vividor! Bueno para nada! ¡Apostaste esos títulos y Perdiste!

-No papá te juro que no tomé esos títulos, ni siquiera sabía que habían documentos importantes ahí, tu siempre los guardas en tu recamara Eliza ¿Verdad que yo gané en las apuestas?

-Si papá, no vi que Neal apostara ningún documento

-Llamaré a la policía para que investiguen

-¡Papá si llamas a la policía van a investigar a mis invitados! –intervino Eliza

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero! Que se aclare el asunto y el que resulte culpable ¡Que lo manden a la horca por ratero!

-¡Papá no quiero que molesten a William Andrew!

-No lo mencionaremos además no creo que un hombre tan rico como él cometa esos actos delictivos

Candy se encaminó a su granja junto con Paty y llevaba el título de propiedad en su bolso y los pagarés

-Hola Zareth

-Buenos días Señorita Candy

-Quiero enseñarte algo pero a escondidas de mi hermana- le dijo al oído

Se fueron a la parte trasera de la casa y Candy le enseñó los documentos

-¿Cómo los consiguió?

-¿Los vas a querer o lo devuelvo a la casa de los Legan?

-Sí, me quedaré con ellos

-Si el Señor Legan viniera a preguntarte o a desalojarte…

-Sin los pagarés no podrá hacer nada en mí contra, no diré quién me apoyó, sería una malagradecida, pero ya no se arriesgue en hacer algo así.

-Solo lo hice esta vez para ayudarte

-¡Tío por favor déjame organizar la fiesta! quedé impactado por esa pianista-Le suplicaba Archie

-Tenía antifaz quizás esté fea

-No creo, tenía una hermosa silueta

-Y besa tan rico-pensó Albert—Está bien organiza la fiesta pero primero cerciórate que ella venga

La policía fue a la casa de los Legan para investigar pidieron la lista de invitados y se pusieron a entrevistar a los que habían asistido a la reunión uno comentó que al único que había visto cerca de la Biblioteca era a William Andrew

-Señor Legan, no nos dieron la lista completa pues algunos han dicho que vieron al banquero William Andrew el que adquirió la propiedad de los Keats, iremos a interrogarlo

-No quisiera que lo molesten

-Lo sentimos no es que sospechemos de un Lord tan importante como él pero quizás el vio a alguien sospechoso

Tom les abrió a los investigadores y los llevó con Albert

-Buenas tardes Lord William, estamos investigando el robo de unos documentos en la casa de los Legan, tenemos testigos que lo vieron cerca de la Biblioteca-Le dijo el jefe de la policía fijándose en su reacción

-Yo sólo fui a la letrina, no vi a nadie sospechoso

-¿Y usted no entró ahí?

Albert fingió que no sabía nada y respondió—le repito que no vi a nadie

Tom escuchó la interrogación

-Hola Tom ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Como siempre aunque hoy llegaron a interrogar a William Andrew a la mansión, parece que están investigando el robo de unos documentos

Candy se espantó

-¿Qué contestó el Señor Andrew!

-Dijo que no se acordaba, yo creo que el sí sabe algo porque luego que se fueron los policías, pidió un té para los nervios

Candy pensó: Tengo que ir a mi casa y amenazarlo de que si dice alguna palabra de que me vio ahí lo mataré

-Tom necesito ir de nuevo a mi casa, aparte de las monedas me acuerdo que mi papá tenía unas joyas

-Pero el señor Andrew tiene custodiada la casa

-Recuerda que se trepar ni cuenta se darán

-Ya no quiero que te sigas arriesgando

-Yo iré sola no quiero que te involucres

-No Candy, donde tu vayas iré yo

Planearon que irían a la siguiente noche

Albert se acostó mirando el cuadro de Candy, cuando escucharon los ronquidos de Albert ellos se acercaron con mucho cuidado

-Voy a llevarme tu cuadro, este hombre se duerme codiciándote

Tom lo descolgó y se fue por el pasadizo secreto, Albert abrió los ojos

-¡Usted es Virginie Gervais!

Candy le puso la espada en el pecho

-¡Usted tomó esos documentos del Señor Legan!¡

-¿cómo logró reconocerme? Qué le dijo a los hombres del alguacil?

 **Mañana trataré de actualizar el caballero escocés**

Saludos a todas


End file.
